


The Stars Around Us

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Kyungsoo doesn't have a planet to call home, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a top!soo fest to celebrate Kyungsoo's birthday. ^^

Kyungsoo has never set foot on a planet. He’s never felt the warmth of the sun on his face, or the tickle of grass beneath his bare feet. He’s felt simulations of them, imitations that were programmed into a computer to mimic how it feels to be standing on his home planet - Earth.

He stares up at the artificial sun, sitting on the edge of a beach with the water lapping at his ankles. It’s not salt water, and the sand that washes away merely goes through a filtration system that then spreads it back onto the area overnight. As fake as it all is, Kyungsoo still enjoys it here. It’s safe. Back on Earth, he knows there are many animals that call the ocean home, many plants that can be just as harmful, but there is nothing in this water.

Kyungsoo still stares into its depths, wondering what it would be like without the hum of the ship’s engines in the background, or the sound of the machines that create the waves occasionally rattling through the room. He imagines it would be peaceful. Quiet. Maybe too quiet. He’s lived his entire life with the sounds of the ship all around him. He can’t imagine it any other way.

Kyungsoo doesn’t dislike it. It’s just how it is.

When the _Shooting Star_ left Earth, the crew knew that they would never set foot on the planet again. They knew that their children would live their entire lives inside the colony ship. They knew that it would be their grandchildren who eventually landed on their new world - Eris. Kyungsoo is part of the middle generation. His life will be spent maintaining the _Shooting Star_ and then later, teaching the next generation all they need to know to get safely to their new world.

It’s a depressing sort of thought if Kyungsoo lets himself fall prey to it. He didn’t choose this life. None of them did. But the responsibility they were given, the one their parents drilled into their minds every day, is enough to keep them going. Hope is a powerful motivator.

Normally, at this time of day, Kyungsoo would be on the bridge, learning how to navigate the ship during the moments when the autopilot needs to be taken offline, or they have to take control for unforeseen spacial anomalies. Kyungsoo rather enjoys being able to monitor the wide open space in front of them, being able to see the what no other humans have seen before. It makes him feel special on a ship full of people who are all on a mission that will make their names remembered for generations to come.

But today is a little different. The maintenance crew will be working on the artificial gravity generators, and that means most of the ship’s residents will be in their rooms for the duration, tucked in their pods to wile away the hours on the ship’s computer or sleep until the generators are turned back on.

The faux ocean that Kyungsoo is admiring will be drained soon. He’s not here for the sites, though. He’s waiting.

Chanyeol’s late.

Chanyeol doesn’t make a habit of being late, but sometimes it’s unavoidable. He’s an apprentice in the greenhouse labs, keeping up with the growth of their food and how to maintain newer, healthier crops in the limited space they have. He can get a little lost in his experiments, especially when he feels like he needs to prove himself.

Kyungsoo stands, brushing the grains of sand from the back of his pants. The ship-wide announcement to go back to their quarters blares out over the speakers. In the background, Kyungsoo hears the wave machines shutting down, followed by the whirring of the water draining. It will stay in the tanks beneath the room until the gravity returns.

Kyungsoo wanders toward the doors slowly, hands in his pockets. He had hoped to spend a little time with Chanyeol down here.

The doors open just as Kyungsoo gets to them, only Kyungsoo finds himself face to chest with Chanyeol, nearly walking right into him. Chanyeol grabs his arms, and Kyungsoo goes for an annoyed look, but it doesn’t stay long. Chanyeol’s smiling at him and Kyungsoo shakes his head, letting Chanyeol pull him in for a hug.

“You’re late,” Kyungsoo grumbles, voice muffled in Chanyeol’s shirt.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol sighs. “We were strapping everything down in the lab and several sets of straps were worn through, so we had to go hunting for more.” Chanyeol steps back, arm dropping to take Kyungsoo’s hand in his own. “But now you’re stuck with me for _hours_ ,” he announces proudly.

“You’ll be asleep in half an hour,” Kyungsoo laughs, leading them down the hall and toward the lifts. The living areas spread through the middle decks of the ship, including theirs. When Kyungsoo and Chanyeol outgrew living with their parents, it wasn’t a surprise when they chose to take a room together.

In the midst of a stellar voyage that still has decades before reaching its destination, population control is important. If children are born, it is because the couple was given clearance to do so. It was always known that not everyone would be able to have children, especially when the previous generation didn’t have the restrictions and began breeding at a faster pace than expected.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were never bothered by that; it means they can be together without another responsibility on their shoulders. It’s difficult enough to make time for each other because of their time consuming positions, but they make it work.

They make it to their room and slip inside, the outer locks clicking into place. Kyungsoo had done a check on their pod - the dome that will stretch over their bed to keep them safe when the gravity is switched off - this morning. There are also straps affixed to the bed frame to hold them down, and the computer panels on the wall over the bed will serve for entertainment or to report any emergencies.

Kyungsoo can’t say he’s thrilled at the idea of being bed bound for most of the day, but the rest couldn’t hurt. Besides, he gets to spend it with Chanyeol so that’s a plus. It will give them time to catch up after a busy few weeks.

Kyungsoo slips out of his uniform and into softer, more comfortable clothing. He checks the cold storage drawers beneath their bed for their food and drinks, then the other drawers for anything else they may need. The gravity could be off for an entire day if there are any hiccups. They need to be prepared.

Chanyeol does his own checks, putting away both their uniforms. Most of their possessions are attached to a surface, and Chanyeol ensures they’re all secure while humming under his breath.

The warning pings go off, alerting them that the gravity will be off shortly. The pair do one last sweep of their room before climbing onto their bed. Chanyeol pulls up the pod controls and Kyungsoo rests with his hands behind his head as the capsule envelopes them. It’s nearly transparent, helping to ease away any feelings of claustrophobia.

Chanyeol rests on his side, head propped on his hand. “Well hello handsome,” he greets.

Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes at his husband. Still, he can’t resist him. Chanyeol may be loud and cheesy, but he’s _Kyungsoo’s_ loud and cheesy and Kyungsoo wouldn’t have him any other way no matter how embarrassing he can be.

“So,” Chanyeol begins again when he doesn’t get his desired reaction, “what brings you to my quadrant of the galaxy?” He hooks his fingers in the elastic of Kyungsoo’s pants and pulls, letting it snap against Kyungsoo’s hip.

“You’re incorrigible,” Kyungsoo sighs, but he does roll closer to Chanyeol, resting a palm on Chanyeol’s chest. “And if you’re trying to seduce me, you’re not doing a very good job.”

Chanyeol’s mouth drops open in mock offense. “I’ll have you know that my seduction skill are top notch! Best in this sector!” Chanyeol tips toward Kyungsoo, a soft smirk tugging at his lips. “And I’ll prove it to you.”

Chanyeol’s kisses are always enthusiastic - whether hard or soft, quick or slow. His lips are soft and Kyungsoo enjoys the feel of them pressed against his own. Kyungsoo curls his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair; it’s getting a little long and Chanyeol is going to cut it soon. Kyungsoo hopes he waits just a bit longer. He loves the way he can wrap it around his fingers and pull, bringing Chanyeol down on top of him.

Chanyeol groans softly, his thigh sliding between Kyungsoo’s as Kyungsoo licks into his mouth languidly. They have time today. They don’t have to fumble with clothes. They don’t have to rush through the motions. It’s been so long since they’ve been able to slow things down and simply indulge.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Chanyeol rumbles as he begins a trail of kisses that run along Kyungsoo’s jaw and down his neck.

Kyungsoo hums softly. “That I want to feel you clenching around my cock as you go hoarse moaning my name?”

Chanyeol lets out a noise of appreciation, moving back to Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Exactly.”

Kyungsoo slides his hands down, slipping them beneath Chanyeol’s pants to cup his ass. He presses Chanyeol down, enjoying the heat and the pressure that follows. It never takes much for Chanyeol to have Kyungsoo hard and ready for him, but Kyungsoo wants to enjoy it for a while. It’s tempting to push Chanyeol into the sheets and plunge into him over and over until he comes all over himself. It’s tempting to go hard and fast, but today he wants to make it so much better for Chanyeol. For them both.

Chanyeol raises to his knees, pulling off his own shirt and then Kyungsoo’s. They get shoved between the wall and the bed so they don’t go anywhere. Chanyeol gazes down at Kyungsoo and they both smile, pink cheeked and so in love. Chanyeol sighs into Kyungsoo’s mouth, his hands warm on Kyungsoo’s sides.

Chanyeol begins moving against Kyungsoo, dragging his swelling cock along Kyungsoo’s thigh. Kyungsoo helps him, hooking a leg over Chanyeol’s to keep him there. The vents in the pod keep fresh air cycling, but it doesn’t stop the heat that builds up inside. Chanyeol’s skin grows warm beneath Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo thumbs over Chanyeol’s nipples, pleased when they harden as Chanyeol grinds against him a little harder.

They could get off like this - lazily, rocking together without taking off their pants. It would be nice, but not as nice as it could be. Kyungsoo wants more; he wants all of Chanyeol. It’s Kyungsoo who starts shimmying their pants off. Chanyeol takes them and tucks them by the shirts.

Kyungsoo gazes down the length of Chanyeol’s body, licking over his lips. Chanyeol’s cock is thick and hard, the tip glistening from smeared precome. Kyungsoo wants to taste it.

Chanyeol is easily pushed onto his back, his kiss swollen lips parted and his eyes focused on Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo moves down his body. He takes Chanyeol’s cock in his hand, pumping up and down slowly just to watch the way the precome pearls along the slit. When there’s enough, Kyungsoo licks over it, moaning at the salty taste that spreads over his tongue. He keeps his gaze on Chanyeol as he sucks the crown of his cock between his lips.

Chanyeol’s moans are always deep, always such a turn on. Kyungsoo’s cock throbs at the sound, growing harder as Kyungsoo sucks down the rest of Chanyeol’s cock. He’s never been able to take him all in, but he doesn’t have to. Chanyeol once confessed that the sight of Kyungsoo’s lips stretched around his cock has always been what tips him over the edge.

It’s no surprise when Chanyeol pushes the lube down toward Kyungsoo, his legs spreading wider. Kyungsoo lifts onto his knees long enough to wet his fingers. Chanyeol’s eyes are hot on him, probably oriented on his mouth. Kyungsoo’s lips are probably red and wet and swollen already. He licks over them and hears Chanyeol’s breath hitch.

Kyungsoo gets comfortable, leaning over Chanyeol’s cock to swallow it down while leaving enough room to fit his hand between Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol’s hips twitch upward a little as Kyungsoo slides wet fingers around his rim, teasing. Chanyeol lets out a groan, pulling lightly at his own hair as his other hand holds tight to the blankets. He looks gorgeous, perfect. Kyungsoo wants him so much.

Kyungsoo dips the tip of his finger into Chanyeol, then pulls out to do it again. Chanyeol rocks against him every time, panting and whimpering when Kyungsoo presses a little deeper. He sucks languidly on Chanyeol’s cock, focusing on slowly stretching Chanyeol open.

“Baby,” Chanyeol croaks, gasping as Kyungsoo pushes two slick fingers into him and spreads them apart. “This is - yeah - this is good, but we don’t have the time -” Chanyeol cuts off on a loud moan, hips jerking up. Kyungsoo nearly gags on his cock, but he’s still smiling.

Chanyeol’s right though. They don’t have the time to draw this out as long as Kyungsoo wants. He pulls off Chanyeol’s cock and raises to his knees. Chanyeol’s thighs are still spread wide, making it easy for Kyungsoo to stretch him open quicker. He waits until Chanyeol is pushing himself down, eyes screwed shut as his cock lays shining wet on his stomach.

He makes for such a beautiful picture.

“Soo,” Chanyeol whimpers, breathless.

Kyungsoo’s chest feels full to bursting, his desire for Chanyeol threatening to drown him. He curves over Chanyeol to kiss him again, inhaling sharply when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers around his cock. They’re wet with lube, stroking with intent as Kyungsoo tries not to lose his balance.

The final warning rings out, startling them both. Chanyeol hooks his legs over Kyungsoo’s to draw him in. “Hurry,” he whispers.

Kyungsoo slides his cock down to Chanyeol’s stretched rim, rocking forward gently. Chanyeol, however, uses his legs to bring Kyungsoo in further. His cock slides all the way into Chanyeol much faster than he was prepared for. Chanyeol is clenched tight around him, breathing heavily as Kyungsoo keeps still, mostly to make sure he doesn’t come immediately.

Kyungsoo grabs the sheets to ground himself, his eyes on Chanyeol as his furrowed brow smooths out, his eyes opening as he relaxes beneath Kyungsoo. They stare at each other, a paused moment, before Kyungsoo rocks his hips back. Chanyeol moans softly, encouraging, and Kyungsoo slides into him again, slowly. Carefully.

Three pings go off, echoing through their room, and it’s the only warning the pair have before the gravity cuts out. There’s no way to prepare for the initial weightlessness. Kyungsoo’s stomach clenches, his chest light, and he is only a little prepared for the way Chanyeol launches the two of them from the mattress.

Kyungsoo gasps as they raise off the bed, his back soon hitting against the top of the pod. If he’d hit against any of the handles along the top, it would have hurt, but Chanyeol seems to have taken that into account. There’s a look of triumph on his face as he curls his fingers around two of the handles and pushes upward.

Kyungsoo moans, working to resituate his legs for leverage. If he angles himself as if he was standing on the mattress, bringing Chanyeol’s lower half with him, he can plant his feet on the bed and let Chanyeol’s legs keep him in place. Kyungsoo has to angle his head down because the pod isn’t quite tall enough for him to stand up straight, but it still works. Chanyeol catches on quickly, wrapping his long legs around Kyungsoo’s waist. His cock stands proudly between his legs, a drop of precome breaking away to float in the air.

“Soo,” Chanyeol whines, using his hold to pull Kyungsoo’s cock further into him. Kyungsoo settles his hands on Chanyeol’s waist just above his hips. He doesn’t have to do much because the slightest exertion of force sends Chanyeol backward, and Kyungsoo can easily pull him to him as long as Chanyeol doesn’t move his legs.

The first few times they try it are experimental. Kyungsoo keeps his focus on Chanyeol and when Chanyeol gives him a small nod, they pick up the speed. Kyungsoo’s hips smack against Chanyeol’s ass and they both moan as Kyungsoo guides Chanyeol onto his cock over and over. Chanyeol tips his head back, his knuckles white on the handles as Kyungsoo fucks him quicker, harder. It’s easy when there’s no resistance.

The bottle of lube they’d forgotten to put away now floats toward them, knocking against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol laughs, mostly out of frustration, and Kyungsoo does his best not to lose the rhythm. As nice as this is, it’s going to be difficult to maintain this for long when they’re fighting to stay in place. His plans to makes this last are going to have to change. Perhaps they’ll make use of the straps later.

Chanyeol’s hair floats around him like a halo, his skin shining with sweat and a pink flush running down his neck to his chest. His muscles flex every time Kyungsoo buries his cock in Chanyeol’s ass, and it’s beautiful to watch. The heat is building in their pod, and it fogs over. Chanyeol draws Kyungsoo in deeper, his moans guttural and his thighs tight around Kyungsoo’s waist.

Kyungsoo wants to run his hands all over Chanyeol; he wants to tease him and wind him up. He wants to palm over Chanyeol’s cock until he comes, but Kyungsoo can’t let go of Chanyeol’s waist. It’s maddening. So he settles for their feverish pace, panting and moaning as Chanyeol’s cock raises higher, precome droplets hanging in the air.

Kyungsoo thinks about the mess they’re about to make right before Chanyeol comes. It shoots from the tip of his cock and straight up, only to hang there. The next shot goes through it, spreading it through the air. Some of it makes it to the top of the pod, but most of it floats above them as Chanyeol clenches around Kyungsoo’s cock, breathless and trembling.

Kyungsoo doesn’t fight it. He comes inside Chanyeol in pulses, holding Chanyeol on his cock for as long as he can. Chanyeol is too fucked out to keep his grip and his legs loosen from around Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tries to push himself off from the handles, but it’s not a strong push. He lets out a grumpy whine as Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh.

Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol moves away from him, his cock sliding from Chanyeol’s ass. Come starts floating out of him and that makes Kyungsoo groan with want. But now isn’t the time. They have quite the mess to clean.

From his position, Kyungsoo is able to use his arms to push himself downward and to the bed. He grabs at the edge, moving to one of the drawers. There are towels inside and he grabs one, then a second just to be sure. There’s a bag as well, meant for dirty laundry or trash, that he takes out too.

Kyungsoo busies himself trying to catch the come that’s free floating in their pod as Chanyeol maneuvers himself back toward the bed. It’s a little ridiculous. They should have known better, but sometimes it’s more important to seize the moment and worry about the clean up later.

Kyungsoo is mostly successful, and he kicks off to the bed to put the bag away. Chanyeol is already strapped in, although he’s still naked. Kyungsoo can’t blame him. It’s hot.

“Water?” Chanyeol offers, passing the bottle over to Kyungsoo.

It’s cold and refreshing and Kyungsoo probably drinks down more than he should. Chanyeol takes it back, sliding it into the drawer before he helps Kyungsoo strap in too.

“Hey Soo?” Chanyeol calls, his hand reaching out to caress down the side of Kyungsoo’s arm. “Love you.”

Kyungsoo smiles, his chest ballooning with affection. “I love you too.”

 

It takes nine hours for the gravity to come back on. The pod slides back and fresh, cool air floods the pair. Kyungsoo is awake, but Chanyeol isn’t. Kyungsoo reaches over to undo Chanyeol’s straps after he removes his own. Then he brings the blankets up around them, curling himself against Chanyeol to sleep the night away. Chanyeol’s arm rests heavy around his waist and Kyungsoo feels the kiss dropped on the top of his head.

Planet or not, Chanyeol is where his home is.


End file.
